


You, Me, and Survival

by Jeniouis



Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Close brotherly relationship, Howard was a great father, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Rape, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Prostitution, Omega Steve, Parent Death, Past Kidnapping, Rape Recovery, Steve and Tony are brothers, Steve will become Captain America, Tony will become Iron Man, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Steve."</p><p>"Yeah Tony?"</p><p>"What are we going to do now?" Tony asked Steve sighed, looking up from his sketch and gave Tony a sad smile.</p><p>"I don't know buddy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and have been sitting on it for months.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> :D

"Hey Steve."

"Yeah Tony?"

"What are we going to do now?" Tony asked and Steve sighed, looking up from his sketch and gave Tony a sad smile.

"I don't know buddy."

The two had just left their parents funeral and were walking home. Neither were too eager to return to the house void of their parents so they stopped to sit by a pond a mile away from their home.

"But we'll make it right?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Of course Tony; it might be hard but we'll be fine." Steve said though he hardly seemed convinced himself.

Steve was eighteen so he was given legal guardianship of his younger thirteen-year-old baby brother Tony. The two didn't have much; their parents had been barely making it by when they were alive and didn't leave their children much to live on in the left bank accounts. That was a problem, past the obvious reasons. Steve was an omega and the only career an omega could choose was one as an Intimacy Specialist -a fancy term for prostitution- through the government. Tony couldn't work legally until he was sixteen but he was going to do odd jobs to help out like mowing lawns and cleaning pools.

"Am I still going to go to school? I can drop out and go back to high school." Tony offered.

"You're on a full scholarship; that's no problem we might have to move though and sell the house and find an apartment in Cambridge." Tony nodded, "I'll start work soon." Tony's stomach turned at those words, "And Brock will help us out."

Tony resisted the urge to enter a safe-mode induced rage.

 _Brock?_ Brock was undeniably the worst person on the planet. Steve might have left him back before their parents died but now the omega probably felt like they needed the bastard alpha and would keep him around. This was fine for now because in a couple of months Tony will be fourteen and that will give him alpha authority over Steve. He wasn't going to dominate his own brother but Brock was a definite no, no.

There must have been some sort of concerned look on Tony's face because Steve took hold of his hand.

"Hey, we'll be fine. We'll make it through; don't worry." The blonde said with a reassuring smile.

Tony held on tight to his brothers hand because right now he was his only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony laid in bed awake, tossing and turning. It was the first night he had slept in the house without his parents and it was excruciating. He missed them so much.

He thought about Steve and how he was taking it. Tony knew he was taking it even worse than he was. Steve, being an omega, was always protected by his parents, maybe a little too much but it was all out of love.

Tony sighed and sat up against the headboard of his bed.

He remembered working down in the lab with Daddy and Momma making him hot chocolate at night when he couldn't sleep.

Tony smiled and buried his head in his hands. It hurt too much. Too much to even cry.

He remembered the last time they all went to the beach. Daddy took a lot of pictures of his wife and kids and momma kept playfully hiding from the camera.

Tony traced his fingers over the shell bracelet his momma got him from the gift shop. The one he's worn on his neck since he was told his parents were gone.

He remembered when Steve and him went to grab some lunch from their concession stand, a brute alpha made a dirty remark towards his brother. Tony responded by punching the guy in the stomach.

Tony laughed out loud as he remembered Steve's face: a shocked expression with a mixture of fond disapproval.

Momma shook her head, "You do not have to resort to violence all the time Anthony." She said, not really bothered but as a beta she really didn't like violence.

Daddy, being an alpha, high-fived him, "Way to go big guy. That's what I'm talking about." Steve laughed and momma rolled her eyes. Later that day when Tony was in his room playing Grand Theft Auto, Daddy came in to talk with him and to he played with him.

"You did a good job today." Daddy said as he high jacked some old lady's car. "You’re supposed to protect your brother like that. Keep him safe from harmful alphas. Your mother and I might not be around for as long as long as we'll like and I need you to keep protecting him like that."

"Okay daddy." Tony had said. "I promise to always protect him."

Daddy paused the game to give him a one armed hug and kissed his forehead.

"I know you will." Daddy said.

Tony was washed over with a wave of guilt as he sniffled and climbed out the bed. He grabbed some snacks out of his desk drawer and walked down the hall until he reached Steve's bedroom. His door was open and the light was on because that's how he slept ever since... the incident. And even though it was years ago and there was nothing that Tony could have done, he still felt so guilty about it.

He ambled into Steve's room and climbed in the bed beside his brother and snuggled close.

"Hey big guy, couldn't sleep." Steve said because he wasn't sleeping either and Tony nodded. Tony noticed that Steve's eyes were res and wet and his voice was a little strained. "It's been a while since you slept in my bed." Steve said as he reached out and grabbed his hand.

Tony was quiet for a while before he said, "I promised Daddy I'd take care of you." Steve smiled. "I know you still have nightmares and I can't make hot chocolate but I got you a fruit roll up." They both shared a sad laugh and Steve took the treat and opened it.

"Thanks Tony... Would you like some hot chocolate? I know mom's recipe. It probably won't be as good as hers but I can try." Steve said and Tony nodded fervently.

They got up and Steve mixed the drink on the stove just like momma did and when he poured it into the mugs he added marshmallows, whip cream, and chocolate shavings just like momma used to.

And it almost tasted exactly like momma's. Almost. It was just a touch sweeter but Tony was glad that it was. Had it been exactly like momma's it might have been too much. Maybe Steve had done that on purpose.

Neither one of them got any sleep that night, they both stayed up drinking hot chocolate and chatting. Both trying to avoid talking about their parents but they couldn't avoid it.

But it helped. Talking with Steve about how things used to be just a couple of weeks ago, somehow, helped ease the reality that neither of their parents were home and they weren't ever going to be home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.T


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediate family members and extended family members to a point are immune to an Omega relative's scent so Tony is immune to Steve's scent. He can still smell it but it doesn't allure him. It does make him more protective of Steve.

The next morning Steve cooked breakfast. Tony didn’t even know Steve could cook.

“When did you learn all this?” Tony asked in awe as he watched Steve flip some pancakes on the stove along with preparing an omelet.

Steve smiled, “Momma taught me. And I learned a lot in school too.” Steve said as he fixed their plates.

“When you graduated from omega school, did you get a regular high school diploma like me?” Tony asked him because he had always been curious about Steve’s school when he was growing up. He just never thought about asking until now.

“I guess so. I don’t really know.”

“What classes did you take?”

“I took a lot of Home Economics classes and we took some of the classes you probably took like math and science but only the basics.” Steve explained, looking at Tony curiously.

“Did you take algebra, biology, or American government?” Tony asked and Steve shook his head. “That actually seems cruel.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow, “What seems cruel? Not learning advanced mathematics?”

“No, well yes, well kind of but why not teach you those things.” Tony said. “I mean they assume omegas won’t need it, like you omegas aren’t not smart enough.”

Steve chuckled, “You sound like daddy.” Tony smiled sadly. “It’s not like there’s a lot for an omega to do that requires a formal education. We’re expected to be home bodies.”

“But that’s not _your_ personality.” Tony argued and Steve shrugged.

“I know. I’m not exactly pleased with my social status either. But…” Steve trailed off and shrugged.

“I could teach you.” Tony suggested and Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I could teach you all the things I was taught in high school that you weren’t.”

“Why?” Steve asked with an amused smile.

“Because you never know when you might need it or you might change the world somehow or it will simply give us something to do and bond over.”

Steve chuckled, “We’re already close but that actually sounds kind of fun. I like learning things of value and not just the thousand ways you can clean the stove.”

Tony snorted and suddenly he smelled the familiar scent of a ripening omega. It came quickly and out of nowhere.

“You’re about thirty minutes from a heat.” Tony informed Steve who groaned and leaned back in his chair. Ever since the incident Steve’s heats were incredibly irregular and sometimes they came without a pre-heat like now. “You should get that checked out. Your heats are too erratic.”

Steve tensed a little and shrugged, “I’d rather not; I don’t want someone else’s hands…” Steve trailed off and suddenly stood and gathered their empty plates. “You’ve actually eaten a lot of my cooking. Sometimes when momma wasn’t around, who did you think fixed dinner?” Steve said changing the subject. Tony sighed but went with it.

“I actually thought it was daddy.” Tony said and Steve laughed. Tony noticed that Steve’s heat scent still had a hint of flowers in it.

“I’m pretty sure daddy was afraid of the stove.” Steve quipped and Tony laughed.

“You and Brock haven’t… fondued?” Tony asked and Steve froze as he washed their plates.

“No, we… No, how do you know that.” Steve asked once he recovered from his shock.

“You’re still a virgin. It’s in your scent.” Tony explained and Steve looked at him with a confused expression.

“Really, you smell flowers in my scent.” Steve asked leaning back against the counter and Tony nodded.

“And I’d rather it stayed there so Brock should stay away.” Tony said, his voice slipping into slight dominance. He didn’t mean to; making decisions for Steve was on the very top if his not-cool list but Steve just looked at him and nodded, completely unbothered. “I didn’t mean that the way it came out. I mean if you want him to – then by all means, I’ll just leave the house or whatever.”

Steve chuckled, “It's okay Tony. My heat scent makes you more protective of me since we're blood. You should know that; Daddy didn’t explain that to you when he gave you the sex talk.”

Tony shook his head, “He never gave me the sex talk. He gave me an illustrated guide over the basics and said ‘let’s not but say we did’.”

Steve laughed, “Mom would have been pissed… You don’t like Brock do you?” Steve asked frankly.

Tony squirmed a little in his seat. “Brock is… Brock is a swell guy.” Tony lied.

Steve quirked his eyebrow, “Do you like him?”

“I... I don't really know yet, I just have to get to know him a little better.” Tony said and Steve nodded.

“Okay, but if you don’t like him, I won’t keep him around." Steve reassured him honestly and Tony almost admitted to hating Brock but Steve liked him so he decided to deal. For now anyway.

"No, he's okay." Tony said and Steve nodded and Tony could see his face start to flush and his chest start to heave. "You should probably go... I'll grab you some extra sheets, some towels, and some water. It seems like its going to be a long, hard one."

Steve groaned and nodded, "Yeah but you don't have to sit around and take care of me for my forever long heat. I'll be alright."

Tony froze. The last time he left Steve alone during a heat he was taken. And he was gone for…

"We were both young back then. None of that was your fault." Steve said quietly, breaking Tony's train of guilt.

"I'd still rather stay." Tony said and Steve smiled a little and patted his head.

"Okay big guy. I'll be in my room." Steve said and he started to walk away before he stopped and turned back to Tony. "Be sure to knock before you come in. Unless you want your virgin eyes ruined." Steve said as he turned to leave.

"GROSS DUDE!!" Tony yelled after him and he could hear Steve laughing from down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve sighed in relief when he heard their central air kick in. He was glad Tony had decided to stay with him; he was glad that his parents had taught Tony how to take care of an omega.

Steve groaned in disgust as a warm, flush of arousal ran through his body causing a hot slick to exited his bottom and his member stood erect. Both of those areas were begging for his attention, begging to be touched. 

That's what it would take to end this miserable state; touching himself until he ejaculated but Steve just couldn't bring himself to do it.

A couple of times, when his heat had been too unbearable and he was facing physical consequences like a heat stroke, Steve was forced to touch himself but he cried through the whole process and Steve was a thousand percent sure that wasn't normal. He would have to deal with his issues one day. His parents wouldn't approve of him holding his emotions in.

Steve clamped his eyes shit as another heat waved rolled through his body blinking back tears.

He hated his heats. He hated how it made his body yearn for something his mind found repulsive.

Momma was helping him deal with it. She would sit with him over a cup of hot chocolate and let him talk about it. She'd listen intently to every word in understanding when he knew hearing about what had happened to her omega son must have broken her heart.

She would sit with him during his heats too. Having an immediate family member near helped tame his heats, the familial pheromones caused his body to become more sedated. His daddy would sit with him during his heats every now and then if momma was working or something but he would be so nervous, always up moving around and constantly checking to see if Steve was alright.

Steve laughed sadly at the memory and ended up crying remembering how Daddy would hug him and hold him in his arms when he had a nightmare or a panic attack.

God, it was only the day after their funeral and they weren't here to help him through this heat.

Just like no one was there to help him when-

A knock on his door broke Steve away from his near panic attack and he immediately felt guilty for forgetting about his brother; Tony would take care of him just like his parents did, Steve knew that for sure. Or at least he should have.

"Hey Stevie, are you decent?" Tony asked through the door.

Steve wiped his eyes, "Yeah big guy."

A beat passed, "So your not naked right?" Tony asked just like Daddy used to and Steve laughed sadly.

"Yeah Tony, I'm fully dressed. You can come in." Steve said as he sat up against the headboard.

Tony slowly entered his bedroom, walking backwards with a stack of sheets and towels in his arms.

Steve laughed, "Tony it's fine. You can turn around." Tony did so cautiously and relaxed when he saw Steve then looked disappointed.

"You look fine." Tony said as he set the stuff on the bed beside Steve then shuffled on his feet nervously.

"Of course, what did you expect me to look like?"

"I have no idea... Um, do you need a change of..." Tony gestured down to the extra sheets he brought and Steve smiled at his bashfulness.

"Actually yeah I do." Steve said a little shyly himself. "But I think I can do it." Steve said as he slowly and carefully climbed out of bed to spare Tony the sight of the drenched seat of his pajamas. But the minutes he was on his feet his vision swarmed slightly and he could feel the dull ache of heat pulse through his body.

"No, no, I don't mind. I'll just..." Tony said as he gathered Steve's soiled sheets -making sure he looked everywhere but at the bed- and threw them in the hamper. Then he smoothed over the clean sheets and threw the towels on the bed. "Do you need anything else?"

Steve nodded as he leaned back on the wall for support. If he wasn't already flushed from heat, he would have flushed from embarrassment. "If you could just reach in the third drawer, first row on my dresser and hand me some clean pajamas, I would really appreciate it."

Tony blushed, "Yeah, of course, no problem. I can do that." Tony rambled nervously as he walked over to Steve's dresser. "All your pajamas are a shade of blue." Tony said as he grabbed a set from the drawer.

"Yeah it's my favorite color." Steve said and he took the clothes when Tony handed them to him.

"I can tell. So I'm going to step out for a second while you redress." Tony suggested. Steve nodded, changing his clothes when Tony stepped outside and threw his soiled ones in the hamper. Steve climbed back into bed and laid down, so grateful to not have to hold his own weight anymore.

"Okay Tony, you can come back in." Steve called out and Tony immediately ambled back into the room, sitting on the bed beside his brother, leaning back against the headboard. Steve smiled and held his hand. "Thank you so much for taking care of me Tony and sitting here with me. Momma and Daddy would be so proud of you."

Tony smiled sadly, "I miss them so much."

"Me too." Steve said quietly remembering a promise he made to his momma once. "I meant what I said earlier." Steve said looking up to meet Tony's eyes. "It wasn't your fault. You were only a child; there was nothing you could do."

Tony nodded slowly, "Maybe one day I'll believe that.

"I hope you do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bkgd notes: I have no idea how life insurance works so let’s just go with my make believe version. Alphafriend, betafriend, omegafriend are like saying boyfriend and girlfriend.

Steve’s heat turned out to actually be short, only two days. That was good; Tony didn’t like to see him miserable with heat, knowing that he was miserable for many reasons that had nothing to do with the biological imperatives. Tony sat up in his bed trying to push down the sudden guilt that had risen in his stomach that came with remembering Steve’s peril. He looked at his clock that read three-thirty a.m. and shrugged. He might as well get up since he probably wasn’t going to get any sleep in the next few hours.

Tony climbed out of bed and when he reached his door, he could hear muffled voices through it. He cracked the door so he could see who was in his house and he found Steve making out with his dick boyfriend on the couch.

There goes his poor virgin eyes.

Tony was going to take close the door and maybe wash his eyes with soap or something but he paused -much to his own dismay- because he noticed that Steve didn’t seem comfortable, to say the least. His shoulders were tense and he had his hand on Brock’s shoulder as if he was trying to push him away. But Brock didn’t seem to notice (more likely didn’t care) and started to scoot closer to Steve while trying to shove his tongue down his throat. Then Brocks hand started to move down…

“Stop.” Steve said as he pulled away just as Tony was about to open his door to pry that bastard off of his brother.

“Oh come on baby, you told me we would.” Brock said as he pressed his body against Steve’s again and the omega pushed him off.

“No I didn’t. I don’t want to, not yet.” Steve insisted and instead of being understanding, Brock rolled his eyes in irritation.

“But darling, we’ve been dating for months now. Just let me touch you.” Brock protested as he grabbed Steve, pulling him closer and Steve blanched.

“No, get off me.” Steve said and the desperation in his voice made Tony burn with anger.

“Get off of him.” Tony growled as he stepped out the door and Brock damn near jumped through the roof; Steve’s head whipped around so quick Tony was sure he’d have whiplash.

“Hey, kiddo, you must be Tony.” Brock said with a faux kind tone. “You must have heard that. I wasn’t trying to-”

“Shut it dickwad, you’re insulting my intelligence. You two are over. Get out. NOW!” Tony demanded, his voice slipping into dominance. And as much as he _hated_ to make decisions on his brother’s behalf, he just wasn’t going to relent on this but based on Steve’s relieved expression, his brother wasn’t going to ask him to.

Brock glared at him and turned to Steve who by now had moved from the couch as was standing at the foot of the stairs, “You said he’s still thirteen. He can’t make that decision for you. Tell him to go to bed.”

Steve shook his head, “No, I want us to be over. You better do what he says before he jumps across that railing and attacks you.” Brock looked up at Tony and at his very grim expression abruptly turns on his heels and stomps out, slamming the door behind him. “I am so sorry you had to see that.” Steve said to Tony immediately when he was gone.

“It’s okay. I’m mostly worried you. That type of pressure isn’t good for you.” Tony said as he made his way down the stair to Steve.

Steve took a deep breathe. “Tell me about it.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I will be. What are you doing up?” Steve said, changing the subject.

Tony sighed and shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”

 “You want to go for a drive.” Steve suggested.

“That would be cool. Momma wouldn’t let me leave the house this late, well rather early.”

Steve laughed. “That’s because you always wanted to hang out with those kids that were twice your age and doing God knows what. Are you going in that?” Tony looked down at his wife beater T and pajama pants. He looked presentable to himself so he nodded and Steve rolled his eyes. “Alright then.”

“Have you ever been high?” Tony asked suddenly.

Steve blinked in surprise. “What?!”

“Well, once you got older you started hanging out late sometimes, a couple of times you’ve stumbled in looking totally tripped out.” Tony said as he and Steve walked out the house.

Steve laughed. “Are you hungry? I am; wanna grab some pizza.”

“You not answering my question sort of answers it.” Tony said as he climbed in the passenger seat of Steve’s car. Their parents car was still in the drive way but they never touched it.

Steve groaned, “You’re a butt. Do you know that?”

“Yes, yes I do.” Tony said smugly.

~*~*~*~*~

“I’m sorry, stop, could you repeat that.” Steve said in shock as he stared at the lawyer.

The man looked surprised to be cut off, “Oh certainly, what part? The two point five million dollars or how it will be disbursed between the two of you.”

The next morning, Steve and Tony had to visit their parent’s lawyer for the reading of the will. Steve had thought that he knew what to expect but this threw him for a loop.

“All of that.” Steve said in disbelief.

“Where the FUCK did two plus million dollars appear from?” Tony interrupted, just shy of shouting because last he heard they were broke. The lawyer sat up a little in confusion.

“Oh, well this last fiscal year was a great year for Stark Industries and your parents had just bought this insurance policy days before their accident. I’m assuming they didn’t have the chance to tell you about their turn of luck.” The lawyer explained.

“Oh my God, so the company was just starting to prosper and… they died. How fucking unfair is that?” Steve said sadly and Tony took his hand. The lawyer gave them a kind smile.

“Not very fair at all.” He said simply before he continued. “So the money is divided between the two of you per your parent’s request. Steve, you given the bigger portion of one point five million dollars which will be deposited in the amount of fifty thousand dollars per year on Tony’s birthday in a bank account set up by your parents. As of right now its active, you just can’t access those funds until Tony’s fourteenth birthday when he is given alpha authority since the account is in his name.”

Steve nodded understandingly with a sigh of relief, “So I won’t have to work.” Steve said gladly. He wouldn’t have minded a legit job but the thought of what he would have had to do, the thought of having hands all over him again like that was enough to make want to jump in river. Tony beamed and hugged him.

The lawyer continued, “Tony, your million will be deposited into a sister account that will still be in your name in the amount of one hundred thousand dollars every ten years starting when you’re eighteen. Also, on your fourteenth birthday you will become the active owner of Stark Industries.”

Tony’s jaw dropped. “It’s not being given to Uncle Obie.”

The lawyer shook his head, “No, he’s not even affiliated with SI in any way because as of right now Steve is the active CEO.”

“WHAT?” Steve yelled in confusion. “That’s not possible; I’m an omega.”

“Yes, but there is nothing that says that an omega can’t CEO a company. It just hasn’t been done before.” The lawyer explained. “So you just made history.”

“But I can’t run a company. I don’t have the education or the know-how.” Steve protested and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Of course you do. You said you were taught home economics in high school right?” Tony asked.

Steve gave him a look, “Home and business are two different things.”

“Yeah but you were taught financial responsibility and home management. Those skills can cross over.” Tony said.

“Exactly, my beta wife owns her own business and runs it beautifully with a high school education such as yours.” The lawyer spoke up.

“But betas can also work and go to college, they can gather experience. How does this even work; law says omegas can’t be put under laborious strain.” Steve argued.

“Laborious strain is defined as an hourly position; this is salaried.” The lawyer explained and Steve just stared at him. If it was that simple, all omegas would work right. No, usually salaried positions require degreed individuals so yeah, that makes sense.

“Plus, it’s only for two months. If you don’t like it, I can find someone else.” Tony suggested and Steve nodded.

“Okay I guess.” Steve said uncertainly. The lawyer smiled and continued.

~*~*~*~*~

“Had you been born two months earlier, we would be straight right now.” Steve said as he sketched and watched Tony play video games.

“Had you been born an alpha, we would also be straight right now.” Tony said, never ungluing his eyes from the screen and Steve laughed.

“Being an omega is more fun… So now that we know about our turn of luck, do you still want to sell the house and move to Cambridge or…?” Steve said and Tony paused the game and leaned back in his chair thinking. “I could stay here and keep the house and send you off to college.”

“We could rent out the house.” Tony said quickly and Steve looked at him curiously.

“Yeah that’s true. But aren’t you supposed to stay in a dorm anyway though? If I stay here, we could save money.” Steve said and Tony groaned.

“But if you stay here, then you won’t be with me.”

Steve chuckled, “Worried about me?”

“Yes, because as of late, you keep making horrible alphafriend choices.” Tony said and Steve gave him a look.

“I have only had three alphafriends.”

“And they all sucked.” Tony said and Steve glared at him. “But it’s not _just_ that… remember when we visited MIT’s campus.” Steve nodded. “Well you saw how big that place was and everyone else is so much older than I am and I might be just a tad, you know…” Tony trailed off and Steve smiled at him knowingly.

“Aww, how cute. You’re scared to go up there by yourself.” Steve said and Tony threw a pillow at him.

“Not scared, just cautious.” Tony lied to save his youthful alpha pride.

“Yeah, whatever Tony. Okay, I’ll move up there with you… And maybe we can just keep the house and come back to it during the summer.” Steve suggested.

Tony smiled, “I love that idea.”

“Great, I should call creepy Uncle Obie and tell him that we’re planning on moving.” Steve said and Tony cringed.

“Let’s not and say we did.”

“We can’t just leave him hanging. He has a right to know what his nephews are up to.” Steve argued.

“I beg to differ. He’s a creep. Like an actual creep. Like why is he even in the family.” Tony said and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Well see, grandma and grandpa loved each other very much-” Steve started. Tony groaned and threw another pillow at him. Steve laughed, caught it and threw it back. “We have to tell him. And by we I mean you.” Tony glared at him. “What? That should be an alpha to alpha conversation.”

“Why?”

“Because he scares the omega. Oh, I have the perfect excuse; I have CEO business, stuff, things going on.”

“CEO business, stuff, things? Yeah the company is doomed.” Tony quipped and Steve faked a pout.

“I’m only on the scene for two months. Have fun owning the company.” Steve said and it was then that the weight of that responsibility hit Tony.

It was then that he started to properly freak out.


	6. Chapter 6

_“Well isn’t he the most darling thing.” Some guy said from above him. Steve is blindfolded so he can’t see what’s going on. They having him lying down on something cold and metallic; his arms are bound above his head. He didn’t recognize the voice; it was someone new. Steve started fighting against his binds._

_“NO. Please, stop. Don’t. Don’t hurt me again.” Steve pleaded, begged and he hated how desperate his voice sounded but he just wanted it to stop. He wanted to be left alone._

_He just wanted his family back._

_They laughed at him and Steve could feel them spread his legs._

_“NOOOO” Steve wailed but he couldn’t stop it and he felt the pain of being entered again, of being hurt again. The alpha leaned down on him, pushing into Steve at a deeper angle. Steve could feel his hot, disgusting breath on his face. “Stop please. Just STOP!”_

_“Oh no darling, this will end quicker if you tell me you like it.”_

~

“Steve, Stevie wake up for me please.” Tony said calmly as he lightly pressed a damp towel to his Steve’s forehead. Daddy had taught him how to take care of Steve he just never though he’d have to actually do it. It broke his heart to see his brother distressed. “Stevie, **STEVIE**!” Tony said loudly. Steve jolted awake and Tony could tell he didn’t know where he was at first.

 _“The first thing he’ll smell is an alpha so when he first wakes up be sure to back away and give him plenty of space.”_ _Tony remembered his dad telling him._

Tony scooted away from Steve as the omega pressed back into the headboard, hugging his knees up to his chest. Steve’s breathing was sharp and shallow, and he was whispering something Tony couldn’t hear. Doesn’t think he wants to hear.

Steve is crying. That’s what hurt Tony the most; Steve didn’t cry easily so whatever he remembered in that nightmare must have been truly horrendous.

_“He’ll lash out if you move to him too quickly. And believe me he has a hell of a punch so get his attention first. Tell him who you are and where he is. Tell him he’s safe.”_

“Steve, it me Tony. You’re at home okay. It’s over now. You’re safe.” Tony said as he inched closer just a tiny bit. “You’re safe now. It’s over. You’re at home with me, Tony. Your baby brother.” Steve relaxed a little as Tony talked so he scoot a little closer.

_“He won’t open his eyes. He’ll be too afraid so tell him to look at you.”_

“Stevie, hey, look at me. Look at me okay.” Tony said gently and Steve slowly opened and lifted his eyes to meet Tony’s. Tony saw the piercing fear fade from Steve eyes.

“Tony?” Steve said quietly like he didn’t quite believe he was there. The alpha scooted up closer to Steve and took hold of his hand, rubbing the tension out of it. “Tony.” Steve said as he leaned up and hugged Tony.

_“Hold him in your arms until he feels safe.”_

“Yeah, it me. It’s okay; you’re safe. I got you.” Tony said, hugging Steve tightly and he could feel Steve start to relax, start to calm down. Tony was glad that Steve was moving to Cambridge with him; he really didn’t need to be left alone.

Just like he shouldn’t have been left alone when Steve was taken. Had Tony just stayed with him and watched over him, Steve wouldn’t have had to suffer whatever horrible things those alphas did to him.

Tony’s not sure if he tensed or something or if Steve was just a psychic but Steve stopped crying, or rather forced himself to stop crying. Tony could tell he was stuffing all those maleficent emotions that Steve really should deal with. Tony figured Steve sensed him start to feel guilty.

“I’m alright Tony. I’m alright.” Steve said softly and he starting rubbing Tony’s back. Like Tony was the one who needed comforting.

Then Tony realized why; at some point he went safe mode and Tony’s not even sure when that happened.

“Are you sure?” Tony said and he could feel his heart rate start to decrease, not even knowing when it started thumping the way it was.

Steve sighed, “I’m alright for now. Thank you.”

Tony nodded, “You’re nightmares haven’t been that bad for a while. Did something trigger it?” Steve tensed and Tony almost smacked himself in the face. Of course he would asked something that could send Steve into another panic attack. “I didn’t mean- You don’t have to answer that.”

Steve smiled sadly and patted his cheek, “You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re supposed to ask about my triggers. I need to talk about it.” Steve said as he leaned back into the headboard, running a hand over his face.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“You don’t have to.” Tony said, feeling guilty that he was glad that Steve didn’t want to talk about it. Not because he didn’t want to take out the time but it would hurt him to hear about it just as much as it hurt Steve to live through it. But if his parents could listen to Steve and deal, then so could he.

Steve was quiet for a moment before he sat up a little. “This is something you need to know though.” Tony nearly cried but he kept himself together. “The people who took me, they’re called Hydra. They take omegas and force them into a sort of…” Steve paused; Tony couldn’t tell if it was for Steve’s sake, or Tony’s, or both. “Slavery. But they do other things too. They’re terrorist, like crazier Nazis. You know how Daddy started that espionage agency and he went on a few missions every now and then.” Tony nodded. How could he forget? It always baffled him that their dad had been a part-time secret agent. “Well that’s who he was usually fighting against or spying on or whatever he did.”

“So is that why you were taken?” Tony asked and Steve shook his head.

“I don’t think so. Daddy didn’t start targeting Hydra until after I was taken.”

“Oh okay.” Tony said quietly, letting that wash over him.

“Yeah, and they have this symbol.” Steve said picking up his phone and doing a search. He showed it to Tony when he found it. “When we went to visit Uncle Obie yesterday to tell him we were leaving, his neighbor was wearing that on a pin.”

“The one that kept leering at you.” Tony said, thinking back on it. Steve nodded. Tony locked that away as well as Hydra’s symbol in his photographic memory for future reference. Though he had heard of these guys before; his Daddy told him about them. He never told Tony that they kidnapped Steve though.

“And when I heard him talk… They kept me blindfolded most of the time so I could only hear them. He sounded like one of them.” Steve said so quietly that Tony had to strain to hear him. Tony hugged him.

“I didn’t know that. I would have beat the hell out of him.” Tony said and Steve nodded.

“I know. But I couldn’t see anybody Tony. I wasn’t sure if that was him or not. Sometimes, something just triggers and it might not have anything to do with what happened at all.”

“But he’s still Hydra. And why the fuck is Uncle Obie buddies with Hydra scum?” Tony nearly shouted as his brain caught up with that fact.

“Daddy said that they integrate themselves in society. They could be anywhere. So Uncle Obie might not know.” Steve said.

Tony didn’t trust it, didn’t trust Uncle Obie but he’ll go along with it for now. “Yeah that must be it.”

~*~*~*~*~

“What are we going to do with their car?” Tony asked as he stuffed some things into the back of the U-Haul.

Steve looked at it and shrugged, “Do you want it?” Tony shrugged. “I think they would want you to have it.” Steve said as he lifted the last of their stuff into the van. “I guess I have to teach you how to drive now.”

“Oh God, I’m doomed.” Tony said and Steve swatted his arm. “I guess I’ll take it. I guess I’ll need it soon anyway. So wait, who’s driving you’re car?”

“I am.” Steve said as he jumped out the U-Haul.

“Who’s driving the truck?”

“Uncle Obie. Then he’s going to bring the van back and turn it in for me.”

“Oh okay, so I’m riding with you then.” Tony said and Steve laughed.

“Oh come on Tony is he that bad.” Steve said and Tony glared at him. “Alright, alright. You can ride with me.” Tony beamed and ran into his car.

~

“Hi, you moving in.” A pretty blonde, alpha girl asked Steve as he came up the stairs with his stuff.

“Umm, yeah, we’re moving in.” Steve said nervously. Tony pushed passed him, boxes in hand, bumping Steve’s arm in the process.

“Yep, moving in and we have a lot to do so no time for chit chat.” Tony said as he rushed pass her. Steve felt his face get red hot and he rolled his eyes.

“Excuse my brother. He’s a bit protective.” Steve said and the woman giggled.

“Nothing wrong with that. I would be protective of an adorable omega like you too.” Steve smiled nervously and blushed. “Do you guys need help?” She asked and before Steve could say anything Tony stepped between them, pushing Steve down the hall toward their new apartment.

“Nope, we’re all good. Thanks for asking though.” Tony said.

“Oh okay, well if you ever need anything, I’m the apartment right next to yours.” She said.

“Okay, thanks.” Was all Steve got to say before Tony nearly shoved him into the apartment and closed the door, disregarding her completely. “Tony what the hell?” Steve said though he really wasn’t that bothered. Tony had a reason for why he acted that way; Steve knew that.

“I know that was bullshit but you seriously shouldn’t be dating right now. I mean that as brotherly advice. I’m not demanding you. If you want you can go back out there and talk to her.” Tony said but Steve was already unpacking things.

“With what dignity. But I actually agree with you. I should probably deal with my… issues first before getting involved with someone.” Steve said and Tony smiled as he began to help Steve unpack.

And Steve meant it, he really did but there was just something about the girl that caught Steve’s attention and he was left wondering what her name was.


	7. Chapter 7

“You know that’s a pretty big campus.” Tony said casually as he took everything out of his backpack to rearrange it again.

“Yeah, I’ve seen it.” Steve said looking at him curiously from the kitchen. “Breakfast is ready.” He said as he put Tony’s plate on the island. Tony came quickly -the kid loved to eat- but he was fidgety.

“Everyone’s going to be older than me.” Tony said quietly after a while.

Steve sighed, “Do you want me to come with you for the first day?”

Tony shrugged, “Well that’s the thing. You know how daddy and I used to hang out and he taught me some things.”

Steve sighed and gave Tony a scolding look, “What did you do?”

“I’m trying to tell you… remember when daddy taught me how to hack and momma was really mad and told him that I would probably make a bad habit out of it.” Tony said, beating around the bush. But Steve knew his little brother all too well.

“Tell me you didn’t hack into MIT, of all the places, and accept _me_ as a student.” Steve chided and Tony squirmed in his seat a bit before he got up and grabbed something out of his backpack. When he came back he handed Steve a big, white envelope with the MIT logo on it addressed to him. Steve opened it and sure enough he was holding an acceptance letter to one of the most prestigious colleges in the world. “Have you **lost** your mind?!”

“I just didn’t want to go to school by myself.” Tony said quietly.

“Tony, you _hacked_ into the **MIT**. Omegas don’t go to college. Everyone’s going to know that something went wrong when they smell the _only_ omega on campus. What were you thinking? When did you do this?”

“When I applied earlier in the summer.” Tony said softly.

“Did daddy know?” Steve asked because that was something he would have done but Tony shook his head. “Tony… How do I get out of this?”

Tony hung his head and reached into his backpack again and pulled out some other things and handed them to Steve. Tony had somehow given him a full scholarship and he already had his class schedule then Tony got up and left again. He returned with another backpack full of books looking at Steve, pleadingly. Those books cost a lot. Money they didn’t have at the time and he wondered did Tony really pay for them.

“Steve please, you’ve already made history once. Why not do it again? I just don’t want to go by myself; I won’t know anybody and who’s going to want to be friends with a teenager. I’m not old enough to what other college students do.  Just for this first semester. Please. Daddy and momma would be proud.”

“Momma would be so angry that you hacked into MIT.” Steve scolded because it was true and Tony hung his head. But Steve also knew that once they found out they probably would have tried to go along with it, his daddy at least. Steve sighed, “Tony, think about this. When it’s found out and it will be found out, you could lose your scholarship; you’ll probably be kicked out.”

“So” Was Tony’s stubborn answer and Steve had to fight the urge to strangle him.

“TONY!” Steve yelled louder than what he intended but he was so frustrated.

“What? I don’t need an education to build weapons. It just looks pretty for the public.” Tony said and it actually was true.

Steve sighed and looked down at his schedule, “Did you give us the same schedule?” Tony nodded. “Tony I can’t do this stuff. Physics and Calculus. I didn’t learn that in high school.”

“What do you think I’ve been teaching you?” Tony said and Steve suddenly realized that this had been his plan all along. Damn Tony and his genius.

“Tony.” Steve said in exasperation.

“Steve.” Tony replied and Steve glared at him. “I just don’t want to go by myself. I’m scared.” Tony said shyly with raw honesty and Steve found himself relenting.

“Fine, this week only. If I don’t like it, you better find a way to make me disappear from their records.” Steve said and Tony beamed, running up to Steve and hugging him.

“Thank you Stevie. And this way I can watch over you too.” Tony said and Steve sighed.

“You can’t watch over me twenty-four seven big guy.”

“I know but… I can try.” Tony said. Steve patted his cheek wishing Tony wouldn’t carry so much guilt on his shoulders.

“Okay kiddo. Let’s go.” Steve said, smiling when Tony grinned. But still worrying about what everyone was going to say when the smelt an _omega_ on campus.

~*~*~*~*~

Everyone stared at him. Steve had expected that. What he didn’t expect was the way everyone stared at him, in an awed, respectable, even proud way.

Speaking of proud, Tony was walking around like he had just won a million dollars.

When they got to their first class, Steve was almost intimidated. The room was auditorium styled and huge; at least five hundred students could be seated.

“You should sit on the end of a row that way I can sit beside you and no one can try to fondle you.” Tony said because that’s how Tony’s safe-mode mind worked right now.

“Yeah, okay Tony.” Steve said, rolling his eyes and he sat down. A blonde girl came and sat beside Tony and Steve instantly recognized her. “Hi, you’re our neighbor.” Steve said to her and Tony looked over at her to see who Steve was talking to then proceeded to glare at her.

“Oh yeah, hey, I didn’t know you two were going here. I didn’t know they were letting omegas in. I bet you’re proud.” She tried to tell to Tony but all the boy gave her was a curt nod and intensified his glare.

“Yeah, I’m real proud of my brother too. He’s only fourteen. I didn’t catch your name the last time meet.” Steve said, trying to work around Tony’s rudeness.

“Oh yeah, I’m Sharon, Sharon Carter.” She said with a kind smile and she reached out her hand. Steve shook her hand.

“Steve Stark and my baby brother is Tony.” Steve said. She smiled at Tony as raised her hand to him and Tony just looked at it. Steve inconspicuously pinched his arm; Tony jumped and shook her hand.

“Hi” He said drily.

“So you’re only fourteen. You must be one of the youngest student’s on this campus.” Sharon said conversationally to Tony who only shrugged. Steve caught his eye and gave him a glare that he hoped to God said _if you don’t get your shit together, I swear I will squeeze your neck until your head pops off_. Tony turned around to Sharon.

“Yeah, that’s what people keep telling me. I find it pretty cool though I think there’s another teenager running around on campus somewhere.” Tony said kindly. Steve guessed his message was received.

“Yes, his name is Bruce but he’s actually sixteen. Maybe you can meet him soon and become friends. It’s good to have friends.” She said glancing up at Steve and Tony squirmed a little.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Steve said before Tony could speak and Steve let out a sigh of relief when the teacher walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
